Tempting Games
by moronicyaoiperv
Summary: With his pants riding low on his ankles, head thrown aback in a lustful manner, back arching and slight moans coming from the deepest of his throat, Naruto pleasured himself. That's when Sasuke walked in.


Sticks and leaves were clinging to the hot skin of his legs and thighs. Every part of his body felt incredibly hot, as if it was on fire. And the fire was starting at his groin. His back was against a tree trunk in the middle of the forest, and he felt sweat droplets descending through his neck and middle back, his black shirt clinging to him like a second skin. With his pants riding low on his ankles, head thrown aback in a lustful manner, back arching and slight moans coming from the deepest of his throat, Naruto pleasured himself. His hand roaming through his entire length, giving slight strokes, the other one playing with his balls. A pink tongue came out to water his swollen lips as blue eyes closed fiercely, trying to suppress a moan from erupting, and failing. Hips moved to the rhythm of the quickening peace of his hand. Naruto arched even more his back, throwing his arm backwards to grab the tree trunk in an attempt to steady himself.

"Ahh… Sasu-u…." came the groan from those sinful lips. "Sasu-_kee"_ moaned the blond. "Pl-pleasee… hah.."

Naruto's hips gained speed, his hand giving now strong, confident strokes. "SASUKE!... Aahhhh…" moaned the blond haired teen.

In that exact moment, Sasuke was taking a walk through the quiet forest. His thoughts were not in order, not as if he cared anyways. He liked those moments of life, when your thinking couldn't be put in order and suddenly everything became clear, clear as the forest. His feet made no sound even as he stepped in dry leaves, his ninja skills that perfect. His gaze was fixed on the ground, his eyes half closed, trusting that if a tree was in front of him he would sense it. His mind as calm as his breath, he kept walking into the forest. Everything was silent until he heard the strangled moan. Reflexes acting quick, his gaze flew upwards as his pose changed into a fighting one in mere seconds. He scanned the area until he found a familiar chakra and another muffed cry echoed in the quiet forest. Sasuke became aware that anything could greet him if he decided to check what was happening, involving him in different scenarios. He stopped thinking and advanced quietly as another groan came from the same direction. Sasuke felt small drops of sweat starting to form on his temples and neck. He kept going forward and his breath was caught in his throat as a mop of blond hair came into view. Eyes narrowed, he kept moving towards who he knew was Naruto, but from all the possibilities, he never thought he would see something like that. Ever.

Sasuke's eyes doubled in size as he silently observed the display in front of him. He couldn't remove his gaze from the sun-kissed skin exposed to him, nor from the pleasure-filled expression on Naruto's face. He watched as Naruto's back arched even more with the gain of speed on his hand, and Sasuke swore his blood froze because of what he heard.

"Sasu..kee…" came the strangled moan. "Sasuke! Oaaff…YES!"

Had Naruto seen him? If he had, why didn't he stop the pumping of his hand on his erect member? And what does "YES!" means, anyways? Then realization hit Sasuke, hard.

"Sasu-_aah_.." groaned the blond.

In that exact moment Naruto decided it would be a good idea to open his eyes and see his surroundings. He expected everything, but Sasuke was clearly not included in that category. His eyes doubled in size and his pleasured expression changed into one of surprise, maybe even horror. His hand left his still erect member in speed light, his hips stopped its rocking and his breath was caught in his throat as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. Oh that look, it was just priceless.

Silence greeted them as both parties were unable to remove their gaze from each other. Naruto and Sasuke's first thought: _Shit._ Second one: _Now what?_

Sasuke relaxed his position slowly, never breaking eye contact with Naruto. Naruto's pants were the only thing that could be heard, the tension palpable. Suddenly Naruto couldn't take it any longer and cut the silence with his voice:

"It's not… what it looks like…" he said stupidly between pants of breath.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could retort, his eyes moving from the quivering tights to the way Naruto's stomach moved with every breath, how his back was still arched and the way those pink lips looked. His gaze finally decided to rest in Naruto's hard groin, standing proud and aloud with precum in the tip. "Then what is it?" he said after what seemed like an eternity with a hot, manly, and husky voice.

"I… you…" Was all Naruto could fix. He was still in panic mode.

Doing something that neither of the two were expecting, Sasuke started walking towards the blond. He stopped a few steps away from him, and silently sat on the dirty forest floor. He rested his back against a tree trunk just as Naruto had done, undid his pants and chose to slid them to his knees, letting Naruto see his big milky erection. Naruto's checks reddened even more as his clouded eyes roamed over Sasuke's erect penis, teeth digging into lower lip at the sight of lust Sasuke carried, hot passion being reveled in every move.

"Please continue." Sasuke's voice broke the silence, making a movement with his hand that indicated Naruto to keep going with what he had interrupted.

Naruto flashed a look of uncertain confusion, tilting his head a little as if asking _'What is wrong with you?' _Sasuke just snorted and pointed with his finger at his erection.

"Or are you planning on letting me do this by myself?" he asked as his other hand grabbed his cock and started pumping.

Naruto's eyes widened a little, but the uncertain look was instantaneously replaced with a wicked grin and a lick to his lower lip. His hand immediately grabbed his still throbbing erection and began giving strong, confident strokes.

The sight of Sasuke masturbating was a major turn-on, one that he had dreamed for a long time. And look, he was now observing and being observed while jacking off. Their lustful expressions weren't unnoticed as they watched each other giving pleasure to themselves. Their hips started rocking into their hands. Neither of them could stop their gaze from roaming over the other's movements as they stroked their pulsating member. Sasuke increased the speed of his thrusts at seeing the image Naruto was giving him: the perfect uke.

Naruto's thoughts weren't that different either as his gaze locked with Sasuke's. He watched as Sasuke incrased speed, how his big shoulders seemed broader and his skin shined with sweat as his animalistic thrusts into his palm increased. The perfect seme.

Naruto wanted something, and he knew damn well that Sasuke wanted the same. The difference was that Sasuke was not going to do the first move, he had done a lot by just starting to jerk off. So it was up to him. To Naruto. He knew that what he was about to do was a risky move, maybe it wouldn't even work but damn he wanted this so fucking bad it hurt. Literally. So he did it, the only thing that came to his mind in that moment.

Slowly, Naruto decreased the speed of his strokes until they became painfully slow. He started arching his back and threw his head back, slightly opening an eye to see if Sasuke's attention was on him and began moaning again only when confirming that Sasuke couldn't remove his gaze from him. A little embarrassed at first, Naruto started opening his legs. When he heard a groan escaping Sasuke's throat Naruto started gaining confidence in his movements. He kept spreading his legs as a sign of pleasure, while his hips started rocking again. Only when his legs were completely spread apart he opened his eyes and looked directly at Sasuke, enjoying the complete passionate gaze he received, and moaned his name.

"Sasuke… mnn…" moaned the hot and bothered blond.

The image Naruto was providing was just priceless. It really was. Sasuke wasn't sure what the blond was up to at first but he decided he didn't care when Naruto started opening his legs. The sight was just delicious. Naruto looked like a dirty whore with his legs spread apart and screaming his name. Sasuke lowered his gaze and gasped at what he saw. Naruto's hips where gaining momentum and his moans were increasing, but the thing that really caught his attention was Naruto's hole. Pink, wet and ready. Naruto had done that move intentionally to taunt him, letting Sasuke a clear view of his perfectly round butt-checks and puckered hole, one that just screamed for attention, to be filled. And that was what Sasuke was going to do.

Naruto didn't even notice when Sasuke got to his knees, and suddenly he was on top of him, grabbing him by the waist and lowering him until the tip of their arousals where touching. Naruto immediately put his arms around Sasuke's neck, locking gazes. One of Sasuke's hand came up to roam over the blonde's chest, rubbing when he found a nipple, receiving a yelp and a thrust of hips in sign of appreciation. His other hand, in turn, went down and started circling Naruto's hole. Naruto wiggled in Sasuke's embrace in anticipation and excitement, already feeling Sasuke inside him. The brunette started poking the pink hole, and started introducing his first finger after a few moments. Naruto's head was thrown back with pleasure before Sasuke could introduce the second finger.

"Doesn't seem like the first time you've done this" teased Sasuke into Naruto's ear, feeling the shiver it produced on the smaller teen. The raven started thrusting deeper and faster, Naruto happily moaning while being fucked by Sasuke's fingers.

"Enough" finally Sasuke said, removing his fingers from a pouting Naruto.

Sasuke positioned himself and grabbed Naruto by the hips, steading him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's big arms as an instinct, and that's when the raven started thrusting in. Naruto sucked on his lower lip to keep from letting out a painful sound. Sasuke's thrust became more regular after a while, his interior animal coming out with every thrust. After a while the blond became used to the feeling of Sasuke and a particular thrust into him made him see stars.

"Sasuke! T-there! Do it again!" moaned the blond. Sasuke did as told, receiving another moan.

"You like that, bitch?" said Sasuke in a husky voice, gaining speed as he grabbed both of Naruto's butt-checks.

"Mn… More… please.." pleaded Naruto into Sasuke's shoulder. Wanting to please his mate, Sasuke increased his thrusting, grabbing Naruto's legs and accommodating them over his shoulders, laying Naruto on his back.

"You like it lik..t-this?" he asked again.

"Yes! …YES!" came the response from Naruto.

Their bodies began rocking into each other at a same rhythm, becoming a shivering mass of pleasure. At one point the movements became more needy and intense, making both of them moan silently, the pleasure was so intense it became unbearable.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" repeated the trembling blond, feeling Sasuke's member rubbing time after time against his prostate. He couldn't take it any longer, so when he was on the verge, on that point of ecstasy that everything becomes blurry and you don't even feel yourself but the other person, he grabbed Sasuke's face, locked gazes with him, and planted a firm, wet kiss on his lips. Sasuke acted on instinct and opened his lips as well when he felt Naruto coming. The blond moaned huskily into Sasuke's mouth as the intensity of his orgasm hit him hard. The raven's tongue came to play a little with his as the thrusts kept gaining intensity. Finally Sasuke threw his head back, removing his lips from the trembling blond, and gave two final animalistic thrusts that drove him to the end.

Sasuke landed his exhausted, sweaty body on top of Naruto's. The blond slowly embraced him by the waist, removing his legs from the raven's shoulders. Lying like that- sweaty, panting madly, faces centimeters apart from each other, Sasuke still inside the blond, and shivering bodies.- was how they stayed for hours. Or at least they felt like it. Finally they steadied themselves, and Naruto managed to slightly push Sasuke away.

"Oi… you are heavy, bastard…" whispered the blond.

"Hn." Was all the raven muttered in response. After a few slight pushes, Sasuke decided to roll over his back and lay beside Naruto, who looked openly at him. The raven finally decided to look back at him after a while.

"What?" asked Sasuke with an incredibly calm and satisfied face.

"Nothing. I just want to look at you." Responded the smiling blond with a special tint in his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the intense glance that he was receiving, but failed miserably.

"Could you please stop doing that?" he asked opening his eyes, again.

"Doing what?" asked the confused blond with an adorable pout on his face, his hair sticking to his forehead.

"Staring at me. Its weird." Said the raven with a calm tone.

"Oh. But I like staring at you. Specially after what just happened." Responded Naruto with a bigger smile. Slowly, he reached out and touched Sasuke's jaw. It was a mere innocent touch, he barely felt it. But he did feel the electricity that it produced, and the way his breath hitched in his throat when he looked into Naruto's eyes, getting lost in the intense blue.

"This means… anything? …To you?" said the blond removing his gaze from the raven's, a doubtful expression embracing him.

"What do you want this to mean?" responded the raven after a few minutes of trying to reach a palpable answer.

"I want this to mean that we are… something. Not just two persons who had sex, not just friends, not just enemies. I want something more." Said the blond, locking gazes again.

"More?" asked the raven, beginning to understand.

"I want to be with you, Sasuke. Not just hanging with you, or staying with you. I want us to be_ together_. And that everyone knows that I'm the one who is by your side." Said the blond with a serene looking expression.

"Okay." Answered the bigger teen.

"But I mean if you—what? Like… for real?" screamed Naruto, not believing what Sasuke was telling him.

"I want us to be together." Finally the raven answered, slightly blushing and turning his face to hide it.

"Eep! I can't believe it!" Screamed the enthusiastic blond as he tackled Sasuke to the ground into a bone-crushing hug.

"Shut up you moron. The entire village doesn't have to hear you." Said the brunette, pushing Naruto away.

"Oh, by the end of the day everyone will know! Believe it!"


End file.
